Sobre sueños y gacelas
by AquaTenea
Summary: Bellemere es una militar retirada, que ha dedicado los últimos 8 años a cuidar de sus hijas adoptivas: Nami y Nojiko. Dragon es un hombre misterioso cuyo trabajo le lleva a viajar por todo el mundo. Ninguno de los dos sabe que sus vidas van a dar un giro inesperado cuando se conozcan. UA. One Piece pertenece a Oda Eiichiro.


**Notas de la autora:** Antes de nada tengo que decir que me sentí muy motivada y contenta escribiendo este fanfic. Bellemere es uno de los personajes que mas me han gustado de One Piece, por esa forma de ver la vida y por la valentía que tuvo al proteger a sus hijas. Dragon también me parece un personaje muy interesante, y creo que los dos encajan a la perfección. Espero haber sido capaz de transmitir este amor que tengo por los personajes. Dejadme muchos reviews, estaré encantada de responderlos a todos. Son, en total 5051 palabras que disfrutar.

 **Universo:** Esta historia transcurre en un UA (Universo Alternativo), que es el presente. Dragon y Bellemere son dos personas que viven en una ciudad cualquiera en nuestro mundo, pero sus personalidades son las mismas que en el anime.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece pertenece a Oda Eiichiro.

Este fic participa en el Reto ''El Random es ciego'' del foro ''Bajo la misma bandera''.

* * *

Una mujer del pelo violeta esperaba sentada en una mesa, tomando una cerveza. Quizás no fuera lo más elegante, pero desde luego era lo que le apetecía. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco con un estampado de flores violetas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta negra de cuero y unas botas oscuras a juego. Bellemere no estaba especialmente ilusionada con su cita de esa noche. Ella y el hombre con el que había quedado, resultado de una página de internet, no habían tenido una conversación muy larga. Se excusaba en que prefería el cara a cara, y que le gustaba el contacto físico. Sin embargo era guapo, así que Bellemere había decidido darle una oportunidad. Y si intentaba sobrepasarse con ella, recibiría su merecido. Todo aquel que conocía a Bellemere sabía que en un enfrentamiento físico tenía las de perder, porque ella era una mujer con un carácter fuerte y unas convicciones muy claras.

Su cita, que ya llegaba 10 minutos tarde, no aparecía por ningún lado. Ella no sabía ya que esperar. Le había sugerido que llevaría un sombrero negro y una camisa holgada blanca, pero a su alrededor no había nadie con esa descripción. Dragon, que ese era su nombre, estaba tan desaparecido como sus ganas de seguir allí. ''Cinco minutos más'', pensó Bellemere. ''Sino viene en cinco minutos me iré''.

Sin embargo no tuvo que esperar tanto, pues en aquel instante entró por la puerta principal una persona con una descripción similar a la que había recibido. Parecía un hombre fuerte y atlético, con unas cicatrices o tatuajes en la cara. Llevaba el gorro negro, que escondía parte de su rostro, y le otorgaba cierto toque de misterio; y también la camisa blanca. Bellemere podía intuir que tendría sus 30 años, pero se cuidaba. El comenzó a buscar alrededor del restaurante con la mirada, y ella se levantó de su asiento, con cierta timidez, pero intentando aparentar seguridad. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el se dirigió a su lado.

\- Siento mi retraso – dijo el – He tenido que dar un paseo largo para despistar a una persona que me seguía.

\- Esta ciudad es peligrosa, está bien que seas precavido... ¿Dragon, no?

\- Si, Bellemere. ¿Es así como se pronuncia? Es un nombre precioso.

\- No digas tonterías – respondió ella – es un nombre horrible.

\- A mi me parece bonito.

La pareja se sentó y pidieron una cena sencilla, acompañada de unas cervezas. En seguida se dieron cuenta de que eran personas de gustos simples. Ambos se deleitaban ante la idea de llegar a casa y comer unas pizzas mientras veían alguna buena serie. La conversación fue surgiendo poco a poco, al principio un poco forzada, pero en seguida comenzaron a hablar de cosas en común. Cuando llegó la cena, el camarero tuvo que recoger cuatro cervezas y servir otras dos.

\- Bueno Bellemere ¿Tienes familia?

\- ¿Familia? Si, bueno, tengo dos niñas preciosas a las que quiero como si fueran mis hijas. Bueno, en realidad lo son, adoptadas. Nami y Nojiko, míralas – dijo enseñándole una foto en el móvil. - A parte de eso no, mis padres murieron en la guerra y yo era hija única.

\- Vaya, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, he aprendido a ser independiente. Hasta que las encontré a ellas no tenía a nadie por quien preocuparme. ¿Tú tienes familia?

\- Si. Bueno, tengo un hijo, se llama Luffy. Pero debido a mi trabajo no puede vivir conmigo, viajo mucho. Está viviendo en un internado dirigido por su abuelo, Garp.

\- ¿Y su madre?

\- Marlene también murió en la guerra. Ella me hizo cambiar, y es gracias a ella que ahora soy quien soy.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Ambos habían sufrido en su pasado y conocían los daños que las guerras podían causar. Los padres de Bellemere habían muerto en un atentado. La habían dejado huérfana con apenas 10 años, convirtiéndola en una persona autónoma, pero con un miedo enorme a abrirse a los demás. La mujer de Dragon había muerto en un conflicto armado en El Congo mientras trabajaba como enfermera. Fue entonces cuando el se dio cuenta de lo podrido que estaba el mundo, y tomó la decisión de cambiarlo.

\- ¿En qué trabajas? - preguntó Bellemere para romper el hielo.

\- Bueno, no es algo que pueda ir contando por ahí. Tan solo te diré que trabajo para una gran compañía que funciona a través de internet, y que precisamente por ello, viajo mucho. ¿Y tu en qué trabajas?

\- Bueno, yo fui militar. Luché en varias guerras, pero después de Vietnam lo dejé.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué te pasó para dejarlo?

\- En medio del conflicto, en una llanura solitaria encontré a dos niñas. Eran... Bueno, una debía tener tres años, la otra era un bebé. Ni siquiera sé como habían llegado hasta allí, ni como habían sobrevivido. Llevaban tres días sin comer y durmiendo a la intemperie. Yo las llevé a la base y las cuidé. Sané sus heridas y les di de comer. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mi error. De nuestro error, del mundo entero. La guerra jamás soluciona nada. Es muy sencillo sentarse tras un sillón y mandar exterminar a cientos, o a miles. Pero la masacre que dejas detrás... Todo lo que ves allí, te marca. Y no pude volver a ser la misma. Así que me hice cargo de ellas para siempre, por todo lo que les había robado.

\- Menuda historia. - Dijo Dragon sorprendido – Y... ¿Qué haces ahora para vivir?

\- Tenemos un negocio de frutas a nivel local. No da para mucho, pero al menos podemos vivir nosotras.

Dragon le sonrió, y ella a el. Al terminar de cenar fueron a dar un paseo por el parque. No se cogieron de la mano, pero continuaron hablando de sus vidas, del mundo, de la sociedad y de sus hijos. Dragon no le prestó su cazadora por si tenía frío, y ella no le cogió desprevenido para robarle un beso. Aquellas prácticas adolescentes habían quedado atrás hacía tiempo, sin embargo se podía ver que saltaban chispas entre ellos.

\- ¿Sabes a qué me recuerdas? - preguntó Dragon – A una gacela.

\- ¿A una gacela? ¿Por mi fina figura o por mi pelaje suave? - dijo ella riendo.

\- Anda, no te burles de mi y deja que te lo explique. Las gacelas son uno de los animales mas protectores con sus hijos. Las crías de gacela son muy rápidas para ponerse de pie y aprender a caminar solas, porque con todos los riesgos que existen en la sabana es vital que aprendan rápido. Así que, en cuanto la cría se puede poner en pie, su madre la deja sola en medio de la pradera.

\- Eso es todo lo contrario a se protector, ¿sabes?

\- Efectivamente, pero ¿Sabes porqué lo hace? Porque en realidad no está abandonando a su hija, la está protegiendo. Mientras ella da sus primeros pasos la madre se expone, para que, en caso de que haya depredadores al acecho, la ataquen a ella y no a su cría.

Bellemere se quedó en silencio, pensando acerca de como las gacelas cuidaban a sus crías, y definitivamente entendió las similitudes. Entonces le miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

\- Se está haciendo tarde ¿Tienes planes para esta noche o te apetece venir a mi casa a tomarnos la última?

Dragon aceptó la propuesta dándole un beso en los labios completamente pasional. Juntos se dirigieron a casa de la mujer, mientras por el camino se besaban. Sin duda habían llegado a un punto de no retorno, y ambos querían averiguar hasta donde podía llegar aquella situación. Pasaron juntos aquella noche fría de invierno, dándose calor entre las sábanas de la cama. Al levantarse a la mañana siguiente prometieron volver a verse.

Durante los siguientes meses Dragon y Bellemere se encontraron habitualmente. Solían ir a cenar, a pasear, al cine y a veces a algún concierto. Pasaban juntos algunas noches cuando Dragon no viajaba, y empezaron a hablarse a menudo. Aunque los dos eran muy independientes y solitarios, poco a poco fueron sintiendo que habían encontrado un lugar donde encajaban. Fueron llenando los espacios vacíos que tenían en sus corazones por sus pérdidas prematuras. Y empezaron a sonreír un poco mas cuando sabían que iban a estar juntos. Comenzaron a planear sus noches, aunque fueran en secreto, y los días que pasaban juntos no se hacían esperar. A los pocos meses empezaron a darse cuenta de que había algo más que una amistad con derechos entre ellos. Sin embargo aún quedaban muchos pasos que dar.

Finalmente Bellemere fue quien decidió presentarle a sus hijas, así que el moreno consiguió sacar a Luffy del internado para llevarlo, y disfrutar así de un día todos juntos. Era el día de la feria del pueblo, así que las dos familias se encontraron en la entrada. Las pequeñas Nami y Nojiko, se asustaron un poco al ver a Dragon. Aquellos tatuajes en la cara y su mirada seria no les hacían sentirse cómodas. Sin embargo se les pasó el enfado cuando el las invitó a algodón de azúcar y unas cuantas atracciones. Luffy, por su parte, no tuvo problemas con Bellemere. En cuanto llegó fue corriendo a abrazarse a sus piernas, y se pasó todo el día correteando con Nami y Nojiko. En el internado había unas normas, no se podía gritar, ni correr por los pasillos, ni hablar mientras se comía. Luffy rompió todas las normas a la vez ese mismo día.

\- Dragon, llévame a caballito – dijo Luffy

\- ¡No, llévame a mi!

\- Sois unos críos – dijo Nojiko, un poco mas mayor.

\- Venga, tu conmigo y Luffy con Bellemere – dijo Dragon mientras cogía a Nami.

Todos juntos volvieron a casa de Bellemere y se acomodaron en la parte trasera, donde tenía un enorme campo lleno de olivos, perales, limoneros y, como no, mandarinos. Pusieron una manta al fondo y los cinco se sentaron en el césped, esperando para ver los preciosos fuegos artificiales que estaban previstos para el crepúsculo. Mientras los niños charlaban y probaban distintas frutas, los adultos disfrutaban de un momento de tranquilidad.

\- Creo que no había recibido tanto cariño en un solo día desde que me casé – dijo Dragon.

\- Bueno, los niños son así. Luffy es incansable, ¿no?

\- Si, eso parece. La verdad es que debería pasar mas tiempo con el, pero el trabajo...

\- No deberías descuidarlo, es tu hijo. Yo crecí sin padres, y sé lo duro que es.

\- Si, lo sé. Este verano me lo llevaré. Me da igual lo que diga Garp sobre su educación. Ya es hora de que aprenda a que se dedica su padre.

\- ¿Y a qué se dedica su padre? Porque yo tampoco lo sé – dijo Bellemere mientras le cogía de la mano y le miraba a los ojos.

Dragon tragó saliva. La miró a los ojos. Tenía miedo por ella. Sabía que en cuanto supiera algo sobre su empleo estaría en peligro. Pero también sabía que no podía ser siempre un misterio, tenía que abrirse y contarle todo sobre su vida. Aquellos meses le habían servido para volver a sentirse en calma, por una vez en su vida no era rabia lo que inundaba su corazón. Era amor, cariño, deseo de protegerla. A ella, y ahora también a su familia.

\- Trabajo para una empresa muy famosa. Nos escondemos bajo varios nombres, pero los que trabajamos en ella nos hacemos llamar Revolucionarios.

El gesto de Bellemere pasó de la calma a la seriedad, se podía entrever cierta preocupación.

\- Yo me dedico a investigar a grandes compañías, empresas de renombre y gobiernos de algunos países. Me reúno con sus empleados, investigo sus cuentas, saco información sobre sus movimientos, también me entero de algunos trapos sucios... Y los publico en internet desde dominios públicos. Bueno, eso no lo hago yo, pero yo soy quien consigue la información.

Ella no dijo nada durante un rato. Dragon no sabía qué interpretar de su silencio y siguió hablando.

\- Quiero que entiendas que solo hago esto para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Tratamos de cambiar el régimen destapando toda la podredumbre de este mundo. Buscamos una revolución a nivel mundial que acabe con el sistema establecido para poder instaurar uno diferente. Uno mejor.

\- ¿Y crees que es posible? - preguntó Bellemere.

\- ¿Cómo? - desde luego Dragon no se esperaba esa pregunta.

\- ¿Digo que si crees que somos capaces de crear un mundo mejor? Los humanos somos seres egoístas por naturaleza. Nosotros empezamos las guerras, donde mueren civiles sin culpa. Nosotros lanzamos bombas nucleares, justificando todas esas muertes. No creo que la solución sea cambiar el régimen del mundo.

\- ¿Entonces cual es la solución?

\- No la hay. Por eso he decidido aislarme del mundo y venir a vivir aquí, a Milkwakee. Un pequeño pueblo alejado de toda civilización. No necesitamos mucho para sobrevivir, como puedes ver. Lo que haces es... respetable, Dragon, pero muy peligroso. Hay quienes te considerarían un terrorista.

\- Quizás lo sea. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que existe un mundo mejor. Solo tenemos que esforzarnos.

\- Creo que, aunque te esfuerces, aunque nos esforcemos; siempre habrá alguien por encima de nosotros que hará todo lo contrario. Siempre va a haber violadores, extorsionadores, mafiosos y asesinos que miren primero su propio beneficio.

\- Y entonces ¿Qué? ¿Nos separamos del mundo y lo criticamos desde lejos en lugar de intentar cambiarlo?

\- ¿Cuantas personas han muerto por nuestra violencia y nuestras mentiras? ¿Vale la pena seguir intentándolo?

\- Si. - dijo Dragon - ¡SI! - repitió un poco más alto. - Por ellos. Y por ti. Porque creo que podemos ser felices si cambiamos el mundo.

Entonces Bellemere comprendió que todo lo que hacía, en realidad lo hacía por ellos. Por Luffy, sobre todo, pero ahora también por ella. Para darle un mundo mejor en el que vivir. Para que no tuvieran que sufrir guerras, desigualdades, injusticias ni violencia. Luchaba para darle todo lo que el jamás había tenido. Y si, de algún modo tenía éxito, habría valido la pena.

\- Creo que nuestros sueños no son tan distintos – dijo ella – Yo lo único que deseo es verlas crecer felices, en un mundo mejor. Quizás esta no sea la solución, pero no voy a arriesgarme a perderlas por intentar crear una sociedad más justa.

\- Tienes razón, mi pequeña gacela.

Entonces ella sonrió, le agarró por la nuca y le besó con ternura. Quizás no compartía del todo su visión del mundo, pero no podía negar que creía en lo que hacía, y aquello la enternecía. En ese momento estallaron los primeros fuegos artificiales, ajenos a la hermosa silueta nocturna de dos personas que se besaban en el jardín. En ese momento, toda la crueldad del mundo parecía haber desaparecido, como si la belleza de aquel momento pudiera detenerla.

Un año después de aquella conversación la situación es muy similar. Bellemere, Dragon, Luffy, Nami y Nojiko están en el jardín trasero de la casa, sentados esperando para ver los fuegos artificiales de la feria. Hay algunas diferencias con respecto al año anterior. Dragon tiene ya algunas de sus cosas en casa de Bellemere. Luffy suele ir a visitarles todos los fines de semana, aunque Dragon no esté, y se ha hecho un gran amigo de Nami y Nojiko. El negocio de frutas de Bellemere sigue funcionando, aunque ahora tiene que dar de comer a más personas, pero Dragon ayuda siempre que puede.

Los fuegos artificiales vuelven a explotar, salen volando al cielo de distintos colores, estallando en preciosas figuras que les observan en la noche estrellada. Los niños sonríen y se sorprenden al verlos iluminar en la oscuridad. Después de un día lleno de actividades están cansados, así que se marchan a dormir pronto. Bellemere y Dragon se quedan en el salón mirando una película sin ganas. Lo único que desean es pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

\- Por fin solos – dice Dragon mientras se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo. Estas dos semanas se me han hecho eternas.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! Parece que Doña ''Noteechodemenos,tranquiloquesecuidardemimisma'' se está ablandando.

\- No sé de qué me hablas. Yo llevo toda la quincena esperando volver a verte y llorando por las esquinas.

La pareja se ríe y coge unas cervezas en la nevera.

\- Tengo algo que decirte, Belli. - comenta Dragon

\- No me llames así, ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

\- Bueno, el problema es que me han llamado esta mañana de la central. Me han asignado una misión en Washington. Tengo que salir mañana.

\- ¿Qué? - dice Bellemere con un enfado notable - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- No lo sé. Hasta que consiga la información que necesito. Ya sabes como van estas cosas.

\- No. No se como van esas cosas. Nunca me lo has explicado.

\- No quiero implicarte demasiado. Si tienes demasiada información podrías ser un blanco para mis enemigos. De hecho tan solo por estar aquí hoy te estoy poniendo en peligro, a ti y a los niños.

\- Dragon, estoy harta. Primero, se defenderme si alguien viene a por mi. Segundo, estamos a salvo aquí, tu mismo lo dijiste.

\- Si, este lugar es totalmente tranquilo y nadie vendría aquí a buscarme. Pero nunca estaréis a salvo mientras estés conmigo.

\- No. ¡Me niego a que te vayas! Siempre soy yo la que me hago cargo de todo. Cuido de los niños, incluso de Luffy cuando no estás. Yo consigo el dinero, limpio la casa. Me paso sola la mitad del tiempo. Muchas veces ni siquiera hablamos durante días. ¿Sabes lo duro que es eso?

\- También lo es para mi, no eres la única que lo pasa mal. ¿Crees que es agradable despedirme de ti sin saber si voy a volver a verte? - preguntó Dragon a gritos.

\- ¿Pues sabes que? A lo mejor deberías marcharte. Abandonarnos, como hiciste con tu hijo, e irte a salvar el mundo. Porque todos los demás van antes que nosotros. Siempre somos los últimos Dragon. Siempre soy la última. - respondió ella también a gritos.

Al decir esto a Bellemere se le saltaron las lágrimas. Se tiró en el sofá y se tapó la cara. Llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo en silencio por la ausencia de Dragon. El se marchó de casa al darse cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a Bellemere. Necesitaba pasear y reflexionar. La amaba, no iba a mentir. Era la mujer mas valiente que jamás había conocido. Era bella y amaba todo lo que hacía. Le amaba a el, aunque muchas veces no lo mereciera. Aunque la dejara sola durante días y noches. Y su olor a frutas era algo tan bello y natural que incluso se sentía mal al desearlo. Paseó toda la noche, sin rumbo fijo, dando vueltas alrededor de una solitaria ciudad, con la única compañía de las farolas que se encendían y apagaban.

Bellemere, sentada en el sofá del salón pensaba en la discusión. Ella le quería, pero necesitaba a alguien que pudiera estar a su lado cada día, ayudarla con sus problemas... Necesitaba una familia normal y alguien con quien olvidarse de los problemas del mundo. Sin embargo, Dragon, buscaba alguien que lo apoyara en sus aventuras, que quisiera un enorme cambio en el mundo. Alguien que se uniera a sus Revolucionarios y luchara a su lado por mejorar la sociedad. Alguien con quien viajar y luchar. Quizás debería hacerlo. Unirse a su cruzada y viajar con el, arriesgándose a morir en cualquier momento.

En ese instante, mientras Bellemere se tranquilizaba, escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Se acercó y vio a Nami y Nojiko intentando coger una taza con galletas. Bellemere sonrió y las cogió ella misma para ofrecerles. Después las tres se fueron a la sala a comer galletas y ver la televisión. Entonces entendió que ella no sería capaz de abandonar a sus hijas, que ella no podía dejarlas solas. Sería incapaz, porque eran lo más importante de su vida. De nuevo volvió a escuchar un ruido, esta vez provenía de la puerta principal de la casa. Quizás fuera Dragon, pero algo en su forma de moverse, en el sonido que causaba le decía que no era el. Tuvo una extraña sensación que le decía: ''Precaución''.

\- Niñas, escondeos en la trampilla – les ordenó, mientras abría un hueco estratégicamente colocado bajo el salón.

Nami y Nojiko no protestaron, mientras Bellemere se levantaba y cogía el primer arma que tenía a mano, unas tijeras. En el mismo instante en que las niñas se escondieron, un hombre con un traje oscuro y el pelo negro entró al salón. Su apariencia era muy similar a la de Dragon, aunque solo si lo observabas desde lejos. Tendrían la misma edad y un físico similar, pero al acercarte un poco podías diferenciar que no tenía aquellos tatuajes, y el pelo era mucho mas corto. Además llevaba guantes blancos.

\- ¿Dónde está Dragon?

\- No lo sé – dijo Bellemere – y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría.

\- Venga, preciosa. Sabes que es un terrorista a nivel mundial.

\- ¿A quién ha matado? Creo que nuestro criterio para considerar a alguien un terrorista es muy distinto.

\- Mira, el mundo funciona así. Si me dices donde está Dragon te conseguiré un sueldo. 1200 euros al mes, para ti y tus hijas. No tendrás que preocuparte por volver a trabajar, nunca mas.

\- Jamás venderé mi alma al diablo – dijo Bellemere escupiéndole en la cara a aquel hombre.

\- Entonces no me queda otra opción - dijo mientras se limpiaba el escupitajo.

En ese instante el hombre sacó una pistola de su cinturón. Bellemere, rápida de reflejos se acercó a el y le atacó directamente en el cuello con las tijeras. Sin embargo, aquel hombre era rápido y pudo esquivar su ataque, que tan solo le dejó una pequeña cicatriz sangrante en el cuello. Entonces el cogió a Bellemere y le clavó la pistola en el estómago, mientras le pegaba tres tiros. Aquello la dejó tirada en el suelo. Antes de marcharse volvió a pegarle otro disparo, esta vez en el corazón, para asegurarse de que no sobrevivía. También le escupió en la cara, como venganza. Dejó un pequeño post-it en la mesa y se marchó de la casa tal y como había llegado.

Cuando unas horas mas tarde Dragon volvió a casa se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado. La puerta, que solía estar cerrada, se encontraba abierta de par en par. No había señales de que hubiera sido forzada, y entonces recordó que con las prisas se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta. Se adentró en la casa corriendo, con cierto miedo y preocupación. En la cocina todo seguía igual que unas horas atrás, los vasos en la mesa y los platos en el fregadero. Entonces entró en el salón.

Allí encontró el cuerpo de Bellemere tendido boca abajo sobre la alfombra, manchado en sangre y totalmente desconocido. Dragon se quedó en shock. Cuando le dio la vuelta observó tres agujeros de bala en su pecho, y uno en el corazón. Esa piel pálida y esa mirada apagada que jamás llegaría a olvidar, se quedaron grabadas en su retina, como un pequeño antecedente de todo lo que iba a tener que pasar a partir de entonces. Al principio no entendía la razón de la muerte de Bellemere. Ella, que siempre había luchado por todo aquello que amaba, jamás se hubiese dejado robar en casa. A pesar de su discusión ella era una mujer fuerte, y no temía a ladrones ni violadores.

Entonces lo vio. Encima de la mesa del salón. Un pequeño post-it amarillo en el que no había reparado hasta entonces. ''Vamos a por ti. FEC''. FEC. Dragon conocía perfectamente ese nombre. Siempre habían estado detrás de el y de su familia. Buscaban su paradero, lo buscaban a el. Y por su culpa ahora habían matado a Bellemere. Dragon se sentó en el suelo al lado de aquella muchacha a la que había querido tanto y la volvió a observar, lentamente, siendo consciente del daño que le había hecho. Al ver sus ojos, abiertos y sin emoción no pudo contener las lágrimas. La agarró entre sus brazos y la abrazó como jamás lo había hecho en vida. Se odiaba a si mismo por haber permitido que aquello pasara, sabía que era su culpa. Jamás debería haberla involucrado, y ahora estaba muerta. Bellemere, la valiente, la fuerte y la independiente, yacía en el suelo como una gacela asesinada por un león.

Nami y Nojiko abrieron la trampilla bajo el salón y salieron corriendo. Al ver a Dragon por fin se sintieron a salvo. Habían sido testigos de la muerte de Bellemere, escondidas en aquella trampilla que su madre había construido por si algún día necesitaban estar a salvo. Pasaron allí toda la noche, llorando en silencio, afectadas por la escena que jamás serían capaces de olvidar. Ella, que las había salvado una vez en su vida, de nuevo, se jugó todo por protegerlas. Luffy, que se había marchado cuando escuchó los disparos, llegó a casa junto a la policía, a quien había ido a avisar. La escena fue desoladora, y la policía tuvo que utilizar la fuerza para poder llevarse el cadáver y arrancárselo de las manos a Dragon y a las niñas. Después de eso, todos pasaron el día en comisaría.

Durante las siguientes semanas hubo una enorme repercusión mediática sobre el caso y se creó una investigación para hallar un culpable. Rápidamente se culpó a Dragon.

\- Seguimos investigando la muerte de Bellemere, una madre de 35 años, ex militar que vivía con su pareja sentimental, el famoso terrorista Monkey D. Dragon. Muchas pruebas apuntan a que él fue el asesino. Veamos el testimonio de un vecino:

\- Si, yo los oí discutir la noche anterior en su casa a gritos. El salió de la casa muy enfadado y no se a donde fue, pero a la media hora volvió a aparecer en la casa con un arma. Entonces oí cuatro disparos.

\- Varios testigos sostienen una teoría similar, en la que el asesino, un famoso terrorista Revolucionario, en un arranque de ira y violencia fue a buscar una pistola con la que mas tarde atacó a su pareja. Seguiremos informando a medida que nos lleguen las noticias.

Durante el juicio se presentaron varios testigos que decían haber visto a Dragon entrar en casa después de la discusión. Se encontró una pistola, el arma homicida, tirada en una papelera algo alejada de la ciudad, con los datos genéticos de Dragon. Las pruebas falsas y los testigos fueron suficientes para inculpar al Revolucionario, a quien los gobiernos y las grandes empresas querían ver en prisión. Las niñas también fueron llamadas a declarar, pero debido a que se encontraban traumatizadas, no se tuvo en cuenta su testimonio, a pesar de que defendían la inocencia de Dragon. El abogado defensor no trató de salvar a Dragon de la cárcel; y el fiscal, el juez y el jurado dieron un veredicto de culpable, con una sentencia de cadena perpetua, tanto por la muerte de Bellemere como por los atentados a la sociedad civil cometidos anteriormente.

El revolucionario tampoco trató de defenderse. Su carácter combativo pasó a ser triste y decaído, y no trató de salvarse de la cárcel. En cierto modo, la muerte de Bellemere había sido culpa suya, y se merecía terminar allí. Entendió que había actuado de forma egoísta al contarle todos sus secretos, y que la habían matado por sus actos, así que decidió que pasaría una temporada en la cárcel, lidiando con su culpa y su miedo, pagando todos sus pecados. Quizás algún día pudiera encontrar la paz allí, aunque cada noche se acostaba llorando, pensando en el cuerpo inanimado de su amada.

Cuando mataron a Marlene el había sentido rabia y dolor, frustración y ganas de vengarse. Sin embargo ahora no sentía nada mas que culpa y tristeza. Una tristeza tan profunda que se arraigó en su corazón durante el resto de sus días, y jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Esta vez, aunque la mano que disparara el arma fuera la de otro, había sido el quien había matado a Bellemere. Y jamás podría olvidarlo.

Diez años mas tarde Dragon se sienta en una silla de madera. En frente se encuentran Luffy, Nojiko y Nami. Nojiko tiene ahora 20 años, y Nami y Luffy 18. Han tenido la suerte de criarse juntos, en el internado de Garp, que acogió caritativamente a las niñas, y ahora son muy buenos amigos. No es la primera vez que visitan a Dragon, y ninguno lo considera culpable.

\- Papá – dice Luffy - ¿Cómo estás?

\- No me puedo quejar. Aquí tengo tiempo para pensar, me dan comida, libros y un gimnasio gratuíto. Esta vida es mucho mejor que la que llevaba fuera.

\- Veo que no has perdido tu sentido del humor - dice Nami.

\- Y yo veo que no habéis perdido vuestra fe en mi.

\- Y jamás lo haremos – dijo Nojiko.

\- ¿Puedo pediros un favor?

\- Lo que sea, papá.

\- Al igual que no perdéis la fe en mi, no la perdáis en el mundo. Se que ahí afuera aún se puede crear un mundo mejor. Yo ya no valgo para ello, soy mayor y he hecho mucho daño, pero vosotros sois jóvenes. Tenéis toda vuestra vida por delante para hacer justicia y conseguir una sociedad diferente. Un mundo mas justo, donde los gobiernos no tengan mas poder que la gente de a pie. Un mundo donde Bellemere pudiera cumplir su sueño.

\- Nunca nos habló de su sueño, Dragon.

\- ¿No nos puedes decir cual era?

Dragon recordó entonces la noche de los fuegos artificiales, cuando habían hablado por primera vez de sus sueños e ilusiones. Su recuerdo vino a el, de forma súbita y vivida, y sonrió al verse recordando momentos felices con ella. El sonido de su voz resonaba en su cabeza como un eco.

\- Ella solo quería veros crecer felices en un mundo mejor. Ese fue su mensaje.


End file.
